Entrevistas y pruebas de ice age
by keki07
Summary: Hola, como dice el titulo esto son entrevistas y pruebas (pruebas que pueden ser to locas, vergonzosas o simplemente comer un queso podrido) de los personajes de ice age, porfavor leanlo y comenten! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa, Que tal? Esto van a ser entrevistas y pruebas de los personajes de ice age, Y LO PRESENTARE YO ;) Las pruebas seran las que os den la gana, como si tienen que besar a alguien o asustar a alguien o cualquier cosa, porfavor decidme pruebas que pueda hacerles a los personajes!**

**El primero q haga sera de Sid! El primer capitulo seran las entrevistas y el siguiente la prueba, espero que os guste :) **

**Esto es solamente para deciros como el primer capitulo lo pondre dentro de poco. **


	2. Sid

**Holaa, aqui el primer capituloo! Espero que les guste, COMENTAD!**

* * *

Yo: Hola a todos, hoy tenemos aqui (en mi habitacion con la luz apagada excepto un foco que no me acuerdo de donde lo e sacado) a... SID!

Sid: Hola!

Yo: Hola Sid, estas aqui para responder a mis preguntas, asi que empecemos:

Como te llevas con los demas personajes de ice age?

Sid: Genial, somos como una familia. Siempre quedamos y hacemos cosas juntos.

Yo: Eso esta bien, dinos algo de tu personalidad.

Sid: Soy divertido, a veces soy patoso, parece que me parezco al personaje de ice age pero yo no soy tan... Tonto.

Yo: A mi me parecia que lo eras...

Sid: ¿¡Perdona!?

Yo: Seguimos! Tienes novia?

Sid: La verdad es que no.

Yo: Entonces tienes novio? Eres gay?

Sid: No! Me gustan las mujeres, pero ahora mismo no salgo con nadie.

Yo: No creo que hayas salido con nadie nunca...

Sid: Hey!

Yo: Siguiente pregunta: Como llegaste al casting de ice age?

Sid: Pues el director cayo rendido a mis pies... Literalmente. Estaba dando un paseo cuando un hombre se cayo delante mia y le ayude a levantarse, entonces me dijo que era director y si queria hacer un casting para su nueva pelicula, y yo acepte.

Yo: Entonces, tu tiras a el director al suelo y te dice si quieres hacer un casting!? No lo entiendo...

Sid: Nooo! Yo no lo tire! El se cayo al suelo y le ayude a levantase, por eso me dijo lo del casting, porque habia sido amable!

Yo: Claro que si campeon...

Sid: :( Estas haciendo que me deprima...

Yo: Lo siento, es que me gusta hacer rabiar a la gente. Siguiente pregunta: Que es lo que mas te a gustado de ice age 1?

Sid: Pues... Cuando estaba luchando con los dodos por la sandia, jajaja, me lo pase genial.

Yo: Jajaja, a mi tambien me gusta, y de ice age 2, 3 y 4?

Sid: De ice age 2 cuando me tiro por el destripador (**Nota: No se si se llamaba asi**) De ice age 3 cuando me raptaba el dinosaurio y de la 4 la ballena, fue increible!

Yo: Un momento, la ballena era real?

Sid: Si, y como he dicho fue increible!

Yo: Jajaja, ya te digo, bueno que tal si nos dices algo gracioso que te haya pasado haciendo una pelicula?

Sid: Pues... En ice age 3 cuando estaba intentando atrapar los huevos hubo un fallo y acabe tirado en el suelo con todos los huevos encima y asi me quede un rato, todo el mundo se estaba riendo y nadie venia a ayudarme, pense que me quedaba ahi para siempre!

Yo: Jajaja, bueno creo que ya es suficiento por hoy, mañana tendras una prueba Sid, y no podras decirle a nadie de que consiste, tendra que ver con alguien de los personajes pero no pueden saberlo. Crees que podras?

Sid: No se, depende de que clase de prueba sea.

Yo: Puede ser CUALQUIER cosa.

Sid: Oh oh...

Yo: Bueno es hora de despedierse, Adios Sid.

Sid: Adios.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal? :) Os ha gustado? Espero que si, porfavor mandadme una prueba que pueda hacerle, si veo que nadie manda nada ya me la inventare yo, pero mucho mejor si me la dice alguien. Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**

**Ya se no a sido muy largo, lo siento :(**


	3. Prueba de Sid

**Prueba**

Yo: Hola de nuevo Sid.

Sid: Hola! Que tal?

Yo: Yo genial pero tu dentro de poco dejaras de estarlo, sabes que te toca hacer la prueba verdad?

Sid: Si... :(

Yo : Quieres que te diga cual es?

Sid: Antes dime si es dificil.

Yo: Regular, es algo que haces amenudo.

Sid: Cual es la prueba?

Yo: Tienes que...

Sid: Tengo que...

Yo: Que...

Sid: Que...

Yo: ...

Sid: Que tengo que hacer!?

Yo: Ofu! No me metas prisa! Tienes que dar un paseo...

Sid: Asi de facil!? Menos mal! Pensaba que iva a tener que hacer algo que pudiera acabar herido...

Yo: No me has dejado terminar!

Sid: Lo siento. Pense que habias terminado.

Yo: Y yo pensaba que tenias un minusculo cerebro hay dentro pero ya veo que no tienes ni eso...

Sid: Hey!

Yo: Tienes que dar un paseo con este sombrero (le pone un sombrero mejicano) y preguntarle a 10 personas si saben de donde es este sombrero.

Sid: ¿?

Yo: Tendras que elegir a 10 personas que crees que pueden saber de donde es el sombrero, por lo menos 5 tienen que acertar, tienes 5 minutos, si no consigues que acierten 5 o se te agota el tiempo, PIERDES LA PRUEBA.

Sid: Y donde tengo que preguntar?

Yo: Por mi barrio, hay una zona repleta de gente, alli podras elegir.

Sid: Vale.

Yo: Pues vamos a salir.

Salimos de mi casa y vamos al barrio, que ahora esta repleto de gente.

Yo: Venga empieza el juego en 3, 2, 1... Ya!

Sid empieza a correr y para a un hombre con pinta de viejo.

Sid: Perdona señor, sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Hombre 1: Me suena mucho pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo.

Sigue corriendo y le pregunta a una chica de mas o menos 19 años.

Sid: Perdona, sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Chica 2: Es mejicano no?

Sid: Si! Gracias!

Sigue buscando y yo voy detras de el, hasta que se cruza con un chico de mas o menos 23 años.

Sid: Perdona, sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Chico 3: Si, es mejicano.

Sid: Gracias!

Sigue buscando y se encuentra con una mujer no muy mayor.

Sid: Perdona señora, sabe de donde es este sombrero?

Mujer 4: No, lo siento.

Sid: Joder!

Sigue buscando y se encuentra con otra mujer que parece que esta embarazada.

Sid: Perdona, sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Mujer: Lo siento no.

Sid: Oh que es niño o niña?

Mujer 5: No estoy embarazada so lerdo!

Le da una torta y se va.

Sid: Ay! Que malaje la gente de tu barrio...

Yo: Se te acaba el tiempo...

Sid: Ya voy!

Sigue buscando y se encuentra con un chico.

Sid: Sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Chico 6: Claro que si, es mejicano.

Sid: Por fin alguien lo sabe! Gracias.

Sigue buscando y se le habla a una chica de 15 años.

Sid: Sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Chica 7: Po claro, es mejicano, deberias saberlo idiota.

Sid. Definitivamente no me cae muy bien la gente de tu barrio...

Yo: Te queda un minuto!

Sigue buscando hasta encontrarse a otra chica algo mas mayor que la enterior.

Sid: Oye chica, sabes de donde es este sombrero?

Chica 8: Si, es mejicano.

Yo: Bien, ya has encontrado a 5 personas. Enhorabuena! Has pasado la prueba.

Sid: Toma! Es que soy un crack!

Yo: No te emociones tanto...

Sid: Vale... Conociendo a la gente de tu barrio ya entiendo por que eres asi...

Yo: Bueno Sid, me alegro de haverte tenido aqui, gracias por venir.

Sid: Enserio?

Yo: Si, gracias por venir, ahora, vete.

Sid: Adios.

Yo: Adios.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! La siguiente entrevista sera de Manny, porfavor si alguien tiene una idea para su prueba decidmelo! COMENTAD!**


	4. Manny

**Holaa, aqui esta Manny, me acabo de enterar que se dice Mexico... Culpa de Google! Lo busque por que tenía mis dudas! Pero ponía Mejico, y ya se que no debo fiarme Google...**

**Entrevista**

Yo: Hola a todos, hoy estamos aqui con... ejem, estamos aqui con... Haber el tamborilero! Que no le pago para estar ahi sentado comiendose la lasaña de mi madre!

Tamborilero: Perdon.

Yo: Hoy estamos aqui con (musica de tambor) Manny!

Manny: Hola a todos.

Yo: hola Manny. Dinos, como es pertenecer a una saga tan famosa como ice age?

Manny: La verdad es que me encanta, me gusta mucho hacer las peliculas y tambien verlas.

Yo: bueno, dinos algo sobre ti.

Manny: Pues soy mas bien tranquilo, me gusta leer y quedar con mis amigos.

Yo: Y como te llevas con los demas personajes?

Manny: Muy bien.

Yo: Como llegaste al casting de ice age?

Manny: Pues haciendo cola. Y luego hice la audición y me escogieron.

Yo. Jo! Pense que sería algo mas interesante como lo de Sid... Y que es lo que mas te gusta de las sagas de ice age?

Manny: De la primera los tuneles, de la segunda cuando intento convencer a Ellie que es una zariguella,de la tercera cuando Ellie da a luz y de la cuarta la ballena.

Yo: A todos les gusta la ballena!

Manny: Em... A ti no?

Yo: Pues claro que si!

Manny: Vale...

Yo: ¿Que haces en tu tiempo libre?

Manny: Pues leer, ver alguna peli o quedar con mis amigos.

Yo: Estaba deseando preguntar esto... Estas saliendo con Ellie?

Manny: Si.

Yo: Que si!? Desde cuando?

Manny: Hace bastante tiempo.

Yo: Bueno, ¿alguna anecdota interesante haciendo una película?

Manny: Dejame pensar... Si! Haciendo ice age 2 tenía que lanzar a Crash, pues resulta que en vez de lanzarle la rama reboto y me di a mi mismo, Crash seguía atado a la rama y no paraba de rebotar a mi no paraba de darme, jajaja, me dolío mucho la cabeza esos días...

Yo: Jajaja, Oye Manny, ¿te gustan los niños chicos?

Manny: Si.

Yo: ¿Seguro?

Manny: Si...

Yo: Pues entonces tengo una bonita sorpresa para ti! Sal Alex!

Aparece Alex, un niño pequeño, de mas o menos 5 años, muy mono :3 (es mi primo)

Manny: Pero que...!

Yo: Lo que queda de día vas a hacer de niñera!

Manny: Que!?

Yo: Jejeje, lo siento, se suponía que tengo que cuidar hoy de él porque no hay nadie en casa, pero he quedado con mis amigas y no tengo ganas de cuidarlo. Así que ya que te gustan los niños te dejo de niñera!

Manny: Que!?

Yo: Ah, y eres un empleado sin cobrar, no tengo dinero en la hucha en estos momentos... Y si tubiera tampoco te iva a pagar, bueno adiós!

Manny: Que!? No! No puedes dejarme aqui!

Yo: Que no? Pues mira.

Puerta cerrada con llave.

Manny: Sera...

Alex: Quiero subir a al coche.

Manny: Em, no soy un coche...

Alex: Coche!

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta.

Yo: Se me olvidaba, es un niño muy caprichoso y agresivo, yo que tu le hacía caso, lo digo por tu salud, adiós.

Puerta otra vez cerrada con llave.

Manny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex : Calla ya y montame encima gordinflas.

Manny: Se nota que sois familia...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Manny: A mi no! **

**Yo: A mi si, jajaja. Gracias a ti he podido salir.**

**Manny: ... :( **

**Yo: Comentad!**

**Manny: Eso, decidle que no me ponga ninguna prueba mortal.**

**Yo: Voy a hacer que saltes un lago con cocodrilos.**

**Manny: Que!?**

**Yo : Que es coña!**

**Manny: Menos mal...**

**Yo: Tal vez...**

**Manny: :(**


	5. Prueba Manny

**Prueba**

Yo: Espero que no se te olvide esta vez, no te pago para que descanses...

Tamborilero: Pero si no me pagas!

Yo: Ni pienso pagarte... Ya hemos empezado! Ejem... Buenos días! Hola a todos hoy tenemos aqui (tambores) a Manny!

Manny: Hola!

Yo:Hola Manny, te lo pasastes bien con mi primo?

Manny: No preguntes, no quiero recordar nada de lo que paso ayer...

Yo: Hoy estas aqui para hacer una PRUEBA. Adivina cual es.

Manny: No tengo ni idea. Espero que no sea una prueba con tu primo...

Yo: Tal vez si, tal vez no...

Manny: Oh oh :(

Yo: No tranquilo no tiene que ver con el.

Manny: Entonces cual es la prueba?

Yo: Sabes lo que es el Just Dance?

Manny: es un juego de wii no?

Yo: Si...

Manny: Espera, quieres que baile con el Just Dance? Que fácil...

Yo: Delante de todos los personajes de la película.

Manny: Que!? No, no y no!

Yo: Entonces pierdes la prueba...

Manny: No me puedes poner otra?

Yo: No... He escuchado que no se te da bien bailar... Jajaja

Manny: Eres mala.

Yo: Yo odio, luego existo.

Manny: 0_o Ok?

Yo: Bueno, tendrás que bailar dos canciones.

Manny: Cuales?

Yo: Gangnam style y Moves Like Jagger.

Manny:Enserio?

Yo: Enserio.

Manny: ...

Yo: Bueno, es hora de traer a todos los personajes de ice age aqui, no?

Manny: Espera aqui? Si esto es muy peq-

Yo: Entrad!

Entran todos los personajes de ice age.

Manny: (Estrujado) Pequeño...

Yo: (Sin poder moverme) Creo que es mejor ir al salón...

Salimos todos como podemos y vamos al salón.

Diego: Vamos amigo, tu puedes.

Sid: Vamos Manny! Mueve la cadera!

Ellie: Venga que tu puedes!

El tiempo se ha pasado volando, y no he podido disimular la risa.

Yo: Jajajaja!

Manny: Bien, ya he terminado, he pasado la prueba?

Yo. No.

Manny: Qué!? Por que no!?

Yo: Por que no has bailado bien.

Manny: Pero la prueba era si me atrevía a bailar delante de ellos!

Yo: Bueno venga, PRUEBA SUPERADA.

Manny: Bien!

Yo: No espara tanto Manny...

Manny: No me desilusiones...

Yo: Bueno, todos fuera!

Manny: Ya?

Yo: Pues si, no me puedo saltar más de tres clases...

Manny: Espera deberías estar en el instituto?

Yo: Po claro! Ahora muevete!

Manny: ...

Yo: Bueno, Adios a todos, ah y otra cosa...

Manny: Que?

Yo: Te quedas con el!

Aparece Alex.

Manny: Espera!

Yo: Adios.

Puerta cerrada.

Manny: Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Alex: Soy un helicopero, bbrbrbrbbr.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! La próxima entrevista será de Diego, le haré sufrir con el tema de Shira... COMENTAD!**


	6. Diego

**Entrevista**

Yo: Hola, hoy tenemos aqui a (Tambor) Diego!

Diego: Hola!

Yo: Hola Diego, Dinos algo sobre ti.

Diego: Soy muy parecido a mi personaje de ice age, casi igual.

Yo: Entonces, ¿eres demasiado blando para ser un dientes de sable?

Diego: No! Además mi personaje no es demasiado blando...

Yo: Si lo es.

Diego: No lo es.

Yo: Si lo es!

Diego: Que no lo es!

Yo: Que si! Bah, paso de ti.

Diego: Perdona!? Tu pasas de mi?

Yo: Guau! Oigo una voz pero no hay nadie!

Diego: Oh, por favor! No eres una niña chica.

Yo: DIOS MÍO! Sigo sin ver a nadie!

Diego: Esta bien, perdón... (Dice muy bajito)

Yo: No lo he oído.

Diego: Perdón. (Dice más fuerte)

Yo: Alguien habla?

Diego: Perdón!

Yo: Sigo sin oír.

Diego: Es imposible que no me hayas oído!

Yo: Jejeje, solo quería ver como te enfadabas.

Diego: Te odio.

Yo: Eso me a dolido. Bueno, como te llevas con los demás personajes?

Diego: Bastante bien.

Yo: ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de ice age 1,2,3 y 4?

Diego: De ice age 1 los toboganes, de ice age 2 cuando Sid me explica como se nada, de la 3 cuando ayuda a Ellie con el parto y de ice age 4 la persecución con Shira.

Yo: Aja. Ya que has sacado el tema de Shira, yo estaba pensando en profundizar más en ese tema.

Diego: Oh no...

Yo: No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando para preguntarte esto... ¿Hay algo entre tu y Shira?

Diego: No...

Yo: Oh, vamos a mi no me engachas, te gusta Shira.

Diego: No me gusta.

Yo: Claro que si.

Diego: Que no!

Yo: Oh, vamos Diego! Se nota un monton!

Diego: Lo que pasa es que soy un buen actor.

Yo: Ni siendo buen actor se pone esa cara de enamorado.

Diego: Que te digo que no me gusta! Solo somos amigos...

Yo: Y a ti te gustaría que fuerais mas que amigos, ¿verdad?

Diego: Que no!

Yo: Sabes, me he enterado de que Shira tiene un ligue...

Diego: QUE!? QUIEN!?

Yo: Tranquilo Romeo, era coña, acabas de delatarte amigo.

Diego: ...

Yo: Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti...

Diego: El que? (Dice sin fiarse de mi)

Yo: Pues como te he dicho, es una sorpresa.

Diego: Que clase de sorpresa.

Yo: Una que te va a gustar un montón... Bueno, tal vez no te gusta tanto. (Silbo) Ven para acá, minino.

- Que sea un gato no significa que me llames así.

Entra en mi habitación... EL GATO CON BOTAS! (Voy a poner simplemente gato)

Diego: Pero que!?

Gato: Hola, señorita. (Dice con su acento español)

Yo: Hola.

Diego: ¿ Que coño hace aqui el Gato con Botas?

Yo: Lo he invitado yo. A que es una monada! :3

Gato: Soy peligroso! (Maullido suave)

Diego: ¿Y para que esta aqui?

Yo: Pues he descubierto de que Shira le parece muy guapa.

Gato: Corrección, me parece sexy.

Diego: No me cae bien este gato...

Yo: Solo te lo enseñaba para decirte que el estará en la entrevista con Shira...

Diego: Que!? Por que!?

Gato: Pues para que hacer que sea todo más entretenido, ah y para pedirle una cita.

Diego: Que!? Ni se te ocurra!

Gato: Es que acaso quieres pelea!?

Diego: Mis garras van a ir a la velocidad de la luz contra ti!

Yo: Ejem... No es que quiera meterme en vuestras cosas ni nada de eso, pero resulta de que esta es mi habitación y si acaba algo roto, yo puedo acabar tambien rota... Por mi madre! Gato, ya nos vemos otro día, ahora adiós!

Gato: Te estoy vigilando tigre...(Dice mientras sale de la habitación)

Diego: Por fin se ha ido...

Yo: Aja... Has vuelto a demostrar que te gusta Shira.

Diego: Oh! Quieres callarte ya! Sabes que!? Me voy!

Yo: Que!? No puedes irte tu! Yo soy la que hecha a la gente!

Diego: Pues hoy no!

Yo: No esperes que te ponga una prueba fácil! Que sepas que yo soy la que hecha a la gente!

Diego: Pues hoy me voy yo.

Sale de la habitación.

Yo: Pero quien se cree que es!?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! El siguiente capitulo será la prueba de Diego... Deseemosle suerte, la va a necesitar... Despues de que se haya ido sin que yo le hechara... Eso me ha dolido!**

**COMENTAD!**


	7. Prueba Diego

**Prueba**

Yo: Hola a todos, hoy tenemos aqui al gilipollas que se fue ayer sin que me diera tiempo a echarlo, esta aqui... (Tambores) Diego!

Diego: Hola de nuevo.

Yo: Hola...

Diego: ¿Estas enfadada?

Yo: Que va...

Diego: Vale, si lo estas...

Yo: Bueno Diego, ¿Sabes que hoy es tu prueba verdad?

Diego: Si...

Yo: Aja, entonces tambien sabras que con el cabreo que me cogi es seguro de que tu prueba no te va a gustar nada, ¿No?

Diego: Me lo imaginaba...

Yo: Tambien sabes que es obligatorio hacer la prueba no?

Diego: Si, lo se...

Yo: Muy bien, tu prueba es...

Diego: ...

Yo: Es algo que tiene que ver con un personaje de ice age...

Diego: ...

Yo: La prueba es: ¿Serías capaz de pedirle una cita a Shira?

Público: Uuuuuh!

Diego: Me cago en todo...

Yo: Venga Diego, ¿Eres capaz?

Diego: Te odio.

Yo: Que si, muy bien, me odias, me da igual. Ahora la cita.

Diego: No me puedes poner otra prueba?

Yo: No.

Diego: De acuerdo, lo haré...

Yo: Ah, otra cosa.

Diego: Que?

Yo: Si te sale mal la cita, en la entrevista de Shira invito al Gato con Botas.

Diego: Por que!?

Yo: Es para motivarte. Ahora vete, que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer...

* * *

**Estamos donde se rueda la película.**

Diego: Por que estas aqui?

Yo: Pues claramente tengo que estar observandote para saber que le pides una cita.

Diego: No confías en mi?

Yo: No. Ahora vamos ve.

Diego: Voy...

Shira esta hablando con Ellie.

Diego: Shira?

Shira: Hola Diego.

Ellie: Hola.

Diego: Em... Shira podemos hablar a solas?

Ellie: Pues claro! Ahora mismo me voy.

Ellie se va.

Shira: Dime.

Diego: Mira, em estaba preguntando si... Querrías...

Shira: Si querría que?

Diego: Querrías venir conmigo al cine?...

Shira: Los dos solos?

Diego: Si...

Shira: Vale.

Diego: Si?

Shira: Pues claro.

Diego: Ah pues nos vemos alli esta noche.

Shira: A que hora?

Diego: A las 8:20

Shira: De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Diego: Adios.

Shira se aleja.

Me acerco hasta Diego.

Yo: Hijo! Que soso eres...

Diego: A ver la he envitado no? Ya esta se acabo la prueba...

Yo: Jajajajaj, NO. La prueba era si le pedías una cita. Hasta que no te vea entrar con ella al cine no has ganado la prueba...

Diego: Joder!

Yo: Sabes que son las ocho menos diez y tienes que estar alli como muy tarde a las ocho y diez? Te digo por que tendrás que comprar las entradas.

Diego: Es verdad!

Yo: Pues venga! Vamos!

* * *

**En el cine.**

Yo: Aqui estamos.

Diego: Que pasa si no viene?

Yo: Pues pierdes la prueba.

Diego: Pero que quieres que haga si no se presenta!

Yo: Haber pensando en venir con ella al cine, asi no tendrías que estar esperando a que venga...

Diego: Listilla...

Yo: Ahi viene!

Shira se empieza a acercar.

Yo: Me voy a esconder, no puede verme.

Me escondo.

Shira: Hola.

Diego: Hola.

Shira: Antes no me dijiste que peli ivamos a ver.

Diego: Yo pense en brujas de zugarramurdi.

Shira: Vaya, yo quería ver esa!

Diego: Bueno pues entremos.

Entran en el cine.

Yo: Jejeje, la peli la elegi yo...

Tamborilero: Yo quiero verla...

Yo: Aaaaah! ¿¡Desde cuando estas aqui!?

Tamborilero: Llevo todo el rato con vosotros.

Yo: No me había dado cuenta...

Tamborilero: Quieres ver la peli? Yo invito.

Yo: (**En mi mente:** Quiero ver la peli, me la paga, esta buenorro... Oh porfavor! No se ni pa que me lo pienso!) Vale.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado la siguiente entrevista será de... Crash y Eddie! COMENTAD!**


	8. Crash y Eddie

**Entrevista**

Yo: Hola! Hoy estan aqui dos personajes de ice age... (Tamborilero) Crash y Eddie!

Crash y Eddie: Hola!

Yo: Hola! Que tal estan?

Crash: Muy bien, gracias.

Eddie: Lo mismo digo.

Yo: Decidme, os llevais bien con los demas personajes?

Crash: Si.

Eddie: Aunque a veces gastemos bromas, pero a ellos no le importa.

Yo: Entonces os gusta gastar bromas?

Crash y Eddie: Si!

Yo: Pues debeis saber de que a mi no se me puede gastar una broma. Nadie a conseguido gastarme una broma...

Crash: Seguro que nosotros podríamos...

Yo: Con que si, eh?

Eddie: Pues claro, somos espertos en bromas...

Yo: Claro... Bueno sigamos: Vuestra personalidad se parece a la de vuestros personajes?

Crash: Si, somos iguales.

Eddie: Excepto que no somos tontos.

Yo: Aja. Y decidme que es lo que más os gusto de ice age 1,2,3 y 4?

Crash: A mi de la uno los toboganes, de la dos cuando disparamos a Diego y Sid, de la 3 todo en lo que sale Buck y de la 4 la ballena.

Eddie: A mi igual.

Yo: Estais de acuerdo en todo?

Crash y Eddie: Mas o menos. Somos gemelos.

Yo: Vale, me dais miedo...

Crash y Eddie: ...

Yo: Como llegasteis a ice age?

Eddie: Siempre nos gusto eso de hacer una película y cuando nos enteramos de que ivan a hacer la segunda parte de ice age pues nos presentamos al casting.

Yo: Os gustaba la primera peli?

Crash: Nos encanto! Por eso nos presentamos.

Yo: Teneis pareja?

Crash:No tenemos.

Yo: ¿Que es el lo ultimo que habeis comido?

Eddie: Un cacho de Jamón de York... A que viene-

Yo: Teneis las piernas cruzadas en estos momentos?

Crash y Eddie: No...

Yo: Aja, adiós!

Crash y Eddie: Que!?

Yo: Creo que lo he dicho bastante alto, adiós!

Crash: Pero-

Yo: Mirad, yo soy aqui la que hecha a la gente y vuestro amiguito llamado Diego se fue! Te lo puedes creer!? Se fue! No me dio tiempo a echarlo! Asi que tengo mucha furia acumulada que echar!.. (Suspiro) Uff! Que alivio... Adios.

Crash y Eddie: Adios...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**

**Ay que bien me e quedado! Hacía tiempo que no echaba a nadie...**


	9. Prueba Crash y Eddie

**Prueba**

Yo: No lo entiendo! Como se hace esto?

Tamborilero: Crash y Eddie deben estar apunto de llegar, ¿No deberías prepararte?

Yo: No! Tengo que terminar la maldita tarea... Pero no se! Esto es muy lioso...

Tamborilero: ...

Crash y Eddie: Em... Hola...

Yo: Ah! Hola! Jejejeje, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevais ahi?

Crash: Bastante rato...

Yo: Ups! Perdón. Bueno, ¿Como estan?

Eddie: Estamos bien. Y tu?

Yo: Se supone que habeis estado aqui bastante rato, ¿no deberíais saber que estoy cabreada conmigo misma por no saber hacer la tarea?

Eddie: Preguntaba por ser educado...

Yo: Dejemos ese tema... Hoy es vuestra prueba verdad?

Crash: Si.

Yo: Teneis alguna idea de que puede ser?

Crash y Eddie: No.

Yo: Quereis una pista?

Crash y Eddie: Si!

Yo: Es algo que se os da mu bien...

Crash: ... Comer?

Eddie: No tonto! Eso se te da mu bien a ti...

Crash: Eh!

Yo: No es eso, os lo voy a decir: Es gastar bromas.

Crash y Eddie: Que fácil!

Yo: Yo no diría eso... La broma es a mi...

Crash y Eddie: A ti!?

Yo: Si, son las cuatro y media y teneis hasta las siete. Si no conseguis gastarme una broma PERDEIS LA PRUEBA.

Eddie: Oh por favor! Jajaja, esta prueba es imposible que la perdamos...

Yo: Soy muy buena evitando bromas.

Crash: Por muy buena que seas, nadie se nos a escapado de una broma! Jamas!

Yo: Pues yo sere la primera...

Crash y Eddie: Que te lo crees tu...

Yo: Os creeis muy chulos no? Pues mirad, vamos a apostar dinero, 10 euros.

Eddie: Va a ser el dinero mas facil ganado en mi vida.

Yo: Eso ya lo veremos... Tengo un minuto de ventaja, mientras vosotros pensais, Adios.

* * *

**4:45 DE LA TARDE.**

Crash y Eddie: Listo!

Crash: Es seguro que cae en la trampa.

Eddie: Solo falta llamarla.

Crash: Tu!

Tamborilero: Yo?

Crash: Si tu, llamala.

Tamborilero: De acuerdo... (**Desde ahora me llamo keki :3)** Keki!

Keki: Que quieres?

Tamborilero: Ven!

Keki: Voy!

Se abre la puerta y cae un globo gigante de agua, pero Crash y Eddie se quedan boquiabiertos con lo que ven. Esquibado con facilidad.

Crash y Eddie: Como!?

Keki: Jajaja, ¿¡Es lo mejor que sabeis hacer!? Y os atreveis a llamaros los mejores gastando bromas!? Jajajja, me parto y me mondo!

Eddie: Pero como lo as hecho?

Keki: Muy fácil, tengo muchos reflejos. Se me da bien esquibar.

Crash: (Murmura algo por lo bajo)

Keki: Bueno, aun os queda tarde para intentarlo. Adios, Pringaos!

**5:12 de la tarde.**

Eddie: Esto si que debe funcionar.

Crash: Nadie se resiste al chocolate! Pero este es especial... Buajjajaja (risa malvada)

Eddie: Coges chocolate, un poco de salsa picante que ni se nota y BUALA, cuando lo pruebe empieza la diversión...

Crash: Solo falta alguien que se lo lleve...

Miradas fijas en mi primo... (Que quede claro de que este no es Alex, es mas mayor)

Primo: No se porque me mirais asi, pero no me gusta...

Eddie: A que nos vas a hacer una favorcito de nada?

Primo: Oh oh...

**Tres minutos despues.**

Primo: Que hay de nuevo prima?

Keki: Hola.

Primo: Tienes que probar este chocolate, esta riquisímo! Toma.

Keki: Oh gracias.

Lo cojo y se lo meto en la boca. Segundos despues.

Primo: AAAAAAH! Mi bocaaa! Quemaaa!

Crash y Eddie salen de su escondite.

Crash: NOOOOO! Otra vez no!

Keki: Veo que no se os a ourrido nada bueno...

Eddie: Como lo sabias?

Keki: Me fije que el chocolate brillaba mas que lo normal, asi que decidí comprobar si era realmente solo chocolate con mi conjillo de indias.

Primo: (Medio llorando) Oye! AAAAAAH!

Crash: ... AAAAAAH! Esto no puede ser!

Eddie: Entonces... hemos perdido?

Keki: Exactamente.

Crash: Ya no se quien soy...

Eddie: Nos tenemos que ir...

Keki: Hey, esperad! La pasta!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Crash: No se quien soy...**

**Eddie: Esta traumado!**

**Keki: Y que quieres que yo haga?**

**Eddie: Ha perdido la fe en si mismo! Ya no sabe ni quien es!**

**Keki: Jo! Seguro que piensan que soy una maltratadora... COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUE NO! **


	10. Ellie

**Entrevista**

Keki1: Hola, antes de que os deis un susto de muerte aviso de que Crash y Eddie vinieron con su venganza, aja, no se como pero ahora somos dos yo, una buena y una mala. Yo soy la buena...

Keki2: Esos idiotas me la van a pagar cara.

Keki1: Y esa es la mala. Hoy esta aqui con una mamut muy especial... (Tamborilero) Ellie!

Ellie: Hola!

Keki2: Adios!

Ellie: Un momento hay dos...

Keki1: Exacto.

Ellie: Pero como?

Keki2: Preguntale a esos dos cabezas huecas que se supone que sois hermanos.

Ellie: Crash y Eddie?

Keki1: Si.

Keki2: Dile a esos dos que nos vuelvan a unir en una sola, porque si no van a acabar decapitados!

Keki1: Tampoco te pases.

Ellie: Se supone que tu eres la parte buena y tu la mala?

Keki1 y 2: Si.

Ellie: Vale...

Keki1: Bueno empecemos con las preguntas: Te llevas bien con todos los personajes?

Ellie: Si, muy bien.

Keki2: Como no se va a llevar bien? Si es un caramelo andante, solo hay amabilidad en esa cosa.

Keki1: No seas grosera!

Keki2: No seas grosera! (Dice repitiendo con voz aguda en son de burla)

Keki1: Ay... Bueno, como llegaste hasta el casting de ice age?

Ellie: Me parecio interesante, asi que hice la audición.

Keki1: Te costo mucho en aprender a colgar de los arboles?

Ellie: La verdad un poquito, al pricipio cuesta...

Keki2: Seguro que acabaste hecha un trapo sucio, pareces patosilla...

Keki1: No seas asi! Lo siento Ellie...

Ellie: Tranquila no pasa nada.

Keki1: Que es lo que mas te gusta de ice age 1,2,3 y 4?

Ellie: De la uno los toboganes, de la dos cuando Manny me intenta convencer de que soy un mamut, de la 3 cuando nace Morita y de la 4 cuando Sid se toma la balla y se queda paralizado... Jajaja me encanto esa parte.

Keki1: A mi tambien.

Keki2: A mi me gusto cuando se daba golpes.

Keki1: He oído que estas saliendo con Manny.

Ellie: Es verdad.

Keki1: Habeis pensado en tener hijos?

Keki2: Oh no! Ni se os ocurra! Sería un riesgo que se pareciera al gordinflas ese! Yo que tu te buscaba otro mamut.

Keki1: Oh! No digas eso. No le hagas caso Ellie, dime habeis pensado en tener hijos?

Ellie: Aun no se, creo que vamos a esperar un poco mas.

Keki2: Eso, piensate bien eso de salir con el gordinflas ese, aun estas a tiempo de salvarte.

Keki1: Tu callate! Digo... Yo! No espera... Ay que lio!

Ellie: Em... Creo que podríamos esperar a otro día para la entrevista... Ya sabes, un día que seais solamente... una.

Keki1: No da igual, ella se va a callar... Verdad!?

Keki2: Oh porfavor nos conocemos bastante bien para saber que es imposible que nos callemos... Por lo menos la parte mala.

Keki1: Ay... Sigamos con la entrevista: Cual es tu color favorito?

Ellie: No tengo un color favorito, me gustan todos.

Keki1: Te gusta leer?

Ellie: Si, muchisimo!

Keki2: Y que lees? El cuento de la caperucita roja?

Ellie: Pues la verdad es que no. Hace poco lei Los jegos del hambre.

Keki1: Me gusta ese libro.

Keki2: Bueno creo que ya es hora de decir adiós!

Keki1: No le hagas caso.

Ellie: Yo creo tambien que es hora de que me vaya.

Keki1: Oh bueno, adios.

Keki2: Otra que se va sin darme tiempo a echarla como es devido!

Ellie sale de la habitación.

Keki1: Tenemos un problema...Que hacemos mañana cuando tengamos que ir al colegio?

Keki2: Tengo una idea.

Keki1: Cual?

Keki2: Mira, tu vas al insti mientras yo me quedo en casa viviendo la buena vida.

Keki1: Eres una vaga. Pero como no podemos ir las dos al insti me parece bien.

* * *

**Keki1: Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Keki2: Y yo espero que volvamos a ser una misma dentro de poco, porque si no me voy a volver loca!**

**Keki1: Por lo menos como ahora soy solo buena prestare mas atención en clase y sacare mejores notas.**

**Keki2: ... Anda.. Es verdad.**

**Keki1: COMENTAD!**


	11. Prueba de Ellie

**Prueba**

Keki2: Hola Ellie, llegas tarde...

Ellie: Pero si son en punto.

Keki2: No me repliques!

Ellie:mm.. Lo siento?

Keki2: Disculpas aceptadas.

Ellie:...

Keki2: Hoy tienes una prueba lo sabes no?

Ellie: Si. Una cosa eres solamente una?

Keki2: No. Yo soy la mala.

Ellie: Y... Donde esta la buena?

Keki2: Mira, hasta que podamos ser una misma yo voy a hacer las pruebas y ella la entrevista.

Ellie: Ok.

Keki2: Una cosa, ¿As cortado con el gordinflas?

Ellie: No.

Keki2: Ofu chica. Te coges al menos buenorro qu podría existir...

Ellie: A mi me gusta...

Keki2: Pues tienes muy mal gusto. Bueno tienes alguna idea de que puede ser tu prueba?

Ellie: No, pero si eres tu quien la a puesto me temo que no me va a gustar.

Keki2: Pues temes mu bien.

Ellie: Joder...

Keki2: Te la digo?

Ellie: Que remedio.

Keki2: Tienes que hacer paracaidismo.

Ellie: Hija p***!

Keki2: Olle! Esas palabras ni se te ocurran decirlas aqui! Se acepta JODER pero no eso.

Ellie: Enserio? Paracaidismo? Tu quieres matarme!

Keki2: No quiero matarte... Solo me gusta ver hacer a la gente pruebas locas.

Ellie: Me niego. No pienso matarme.

Keki2: Pero si vas con proteccion y con un esperto a tu lado!

Ellie: A si?

Keki2: Si!

Ellie: Ah vale! Eso es otra cosa.

* * *

Ellie: Esto esta muy alto...

Keki2: Tranquila! Ves esos cuatro hombres de hay abajo? Ellos te cogeran, tienes el paracaidas.

Ellie: Ok, puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo...

Keki2: Venga, ya tienes que tirarte.

Ellie: Y el esperto?

Keki2: Ah era coña para que te tiraras.

Ellie: Que!?

Keki2: Adios!

La tiro. Veo como va bajando y bajando y bajando activa el paracaidas y... PUF.

Keki2: UF! Se me olvidaba que un mamut no es como una pluma. Los pobres hombres an quedado aplastados al cogerla...

* * *

**Es muy corto lo siento, espero que os haya gustado! COMENTAD!**

**Ellie: Tengo una subida de adrenalina!**

**Keki2: Si lo entiendo pero ya es hora de que te vayas...**

**Ellie: Quiero otra vez!**

**Keki2: Lo siento pero esos hombres no quieren volver a ser aplastados, asi que ADIÓS.**


	12. Shira

**Entrevista**

Keki1: Buenas! Hoy tenemos aqui a... (tamborilero) a Shira!

Shira: Hola!

Keki1: Hola Shira! Dinos algo sobre ti.

Shira: Pues, soy muy parecida en personalidad a mi personaje, me gusta la comida italiana, y mi color favorito es el verde y el azul.

Keki1:Como fue estar en ice age 4?

Shira: Me lo pase muy bien. Ha sido divertido.

Keki1: Como llegaste al casting de ice age?

Shira: Pues... me llamaron.

Keki1: Te llamaron?

Shira: Si.

Keki1: Vaya eres muy famosa.

Shira: Jajaja, si.

Keki1: Te importa si te pregunto algo personal?

Shira: Me das miedo con tanta amabilidad pero vale.

Keki1: Ejem... Hay algo entre tu y Diego?

Shira: Pues...no. A que viene eso?

Keki1: A nada... :(

Shira: No, no, no. A que viene eso?

Keki1: Nada! Da igual.

Shira: Vale...

Keki1: Sales con alguien?

Shira: Bueno, hace poco que termine una relación.

Keki1: Ah si?

Shira: Si. Corte con el hace poco.

Keki1: Por que?

Shira: Ya no me sentía con el muy bien...

Keki1: Ah...

Keki2: Le diste calabazas entonces?

Keki1: De donde sales tu!?

Shira: ... Hay... dos.. tu!?

Keki1: Es algo raro de explicar...

Keki2: No lo es. Esas dos zariguellas nos hicieron esto.

Shira: Vaale...

Keki1: Quedamos en que yo hacia la entrevista y tu la prueba!

Keki2: Ya lo se.

Keki1: Y que haces aqui entonces!?

Keki2: En realidad dijiste que tu hacías la entrevista, no que yo no pudiera estar aqui observando.

Keki1: Estas molestando so mema! (Digo muy enfadada)

Keki2: Y se supone que tu eres la buena?

Keki1: Sal de aqui!

Shira: Em... A mi me da igual que se quede ella mirando...

Keki1: De verdad?

Shira: Si.

Keki2: Ya la as oído, no molesto.

Keki1: Estate calladita... (Voliendome hacia Shira) Bueno que es lo que mas te gusta de las peliculas de ice age?

Shira: Pues... de la primera los túneles, de la segunda los miniperezosos, de la tercera cuando no pueden para de reir por el gas, y de la cuarta... cuando Sid se toma la baya y se queda paralizado.

Keki1: Me encantan esas partes!

Keki2: Solo lo dices para ser amable...

Keki1: Callate!

Keki2: Vale...

Keki1: Shira, ¿Tenías un doble para la persecución y todos los demas esfuerzos físicos o eras tu?

Shira: Era yo.

Keki2: Vaya chica! Guapa y fuerte menudo partido...

Shira: Em... ¿Gracias?

Keki2: De nada.

Shira:...

Keki1: Y te llevas bien con todos los personajes?

Shira: Si, me llevo muy bien.

Keki1: Si tu fueras tu personaje de ice age... ¿Que habrías elegido: irte con los piratas o la manada?

Shira: Con la manada.

Keki1: ¿Por que?

Keki2: O mejor dicho ¿por quien? ;)

Shira: ...

Keki2: Pillada...

Shira: ¿Cómo que pillada?

Keki2: Oh por favor, no me digas que no sientes nada por Diego.

Shira: ¿?

Keki1: Em.. keki-

Keki2: Seguro que paso algo cuendo fuisteis al cine...

Keki1: Kek-

Keki2: El esta loquito por ti, seguro que tu tambien-

Keki1: Kekiiii!

Keki2: Que!?

Keki1: La has cagado.

Keki2: Que? (Se gira hacia Shira y ve que tiene cara de sorprendida) Uf, Keki...

Keki1: Dime.

Keki2: No lo sabía verdad?

Keki1: No lo sabía.

Keki2: Uff!

Shira: Le gusto a Diego?

Keki1: Claro que no, ella... Es que... Estos dobles malos ya no funcionan como los de antes, diciendo tantas tonterías...

Shira: Ya basta de tonterías... Le gusto a Diego?

Keki1: Si...

Keki2: Pero si pregunta yo no he sido!

Shira: Por que no me lo había dicho?

Keki2: Esta claro no!? No le gusta habar de sus sentimientos, ademas seguro que es de la primera chica que se enamora y no querra aceptarlo y tampoco que nadie lo sepa!

Keki1: Vaya no eres tan tonta como pensaba...

Keki2: Gracias... Espera, eeeeeeeh!

Keki1: Que le vas a decir?

Shira. No se...

keki1: Te gusta?

Shira: Me siento bien a su lado y me divierto con el pero... no se.

Keki2: Tambien hay que admitir que esta bueno,al igual que tu. Hacéis buena pareja.

Keki1: Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con esta.

Shira: Me lo tendre que pensar...

Keki2: Mu bien! Ahora adiós.

Shira: Que!?

Keki2: Lo que he dicho.

Keki1: No seas asi de grosera!

Keki2: No soy grosera, soy impertinente, descarada, insolente y desconsiderada.

Keki1: Significan mas o menos lo mismo!

Shira: Em... Puedo opinar?

Keki1 y 2: No!

Shira: De acuerdo, adios.

Keki1 y 2: Que!?

Shira: Adios, no pienso soportar mas esto.

Keki 1 y 2: No puedes hacer eso!

Shira: No que va.

Sale por la puerta.

Keki2: No puede ser! Otra que se va sin que la eche!? Esto no puede seguir asi!

Keki1: Se a ido por tu culpa! Eres insoportable!

Keki2: Y tu eres tan amable que pareces un caramelo andante, das asco!

Keki1: Grosera.

Keki2: Asquerosa!

Keki1: Infantil!

Tamborilero: Em... Chicas, deberiamos haber terminado...

Keki 1 y 2: CALLATE!

Tamborilero: Pues tendre que terminar yo... Adios, en el siguiente cap. la prueba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. COMENTAD!**


	13. Leer please

**Hola esto no es ningun capitulo:**

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero estoy muy ocupada ultimamente. Este fin de semana creo que podre actualizar. Ah, gracias por poner reviews. **

**Dentro de poco intentare actualizar, HASTA LUEGO :)**


	14. Prueba Shira

**Hooola gente! Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento, entre los examenes y demas cosas no e podido ni senterme en el ordenador. Tengo algunas ideas para añadir a este fic. luego las dire y otra cosa, se que hay faltas gramaticales, algunas (bastantes) son sin querer otras son queriendo. Como:" Ya etoy aqui! " Lo pongo asi a proposito, no se si en otros sitios pero en españa, o por lo menos donde vivo, hablamos asi entre amigos y to eso. Y tambien pongo caritas, pero solo en este fic., si no os gusta o algo me lo deciis y paro de , os dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Prueba**

Shira: Ho-... Donde esta?

Tamborilero: Uno de sus gatos esta atrapado en el tejado y estan intentando cogerlo.

Shira: Am...

Tamborilero: Quieres algo de comer?

Shira: Em... Vale.

**Mientras en otra parte de la casa...**

Keki1: Ven aca!

Keki2: No parece que vaya a venir...

Mora (mi hermosisima gatita :3) esta en el tejado mirandome como: Estoy disfrutando de las vistas, dejame un poquito mas aguafiestas... Y yo (Cada vez que diga yo es Keki1) con cara de: Ven aca ahora mismo! No ves que me va a dar un telele!?

Veo como se empieza a acercar.

Keki1: Eso es, ven...

Entonces me mira con cara de: Que te lo crees tu. Y se va.

Keki1: Pero sera...

Keki2: Shira debe estar esperandote, ya me encargo yo de esto.

Keki1: De verdad?

Keki2: Si. Venga vete.

**1 minuto despues, en el cuarto...**

Keki1: Ya etoy aqui! (Digo entrando por la puerta)

Shira: Hola, ¿no iva a venir la mala para la prueba?

Keki1: Ha habido cambio de planes... Un momento, ¿como sabes que soy la buena?

Shira: Un sexto sentido de mujer.

Keki1: Amm... Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea de que va a ser tu idea?

Shira: ¿Quien la ha elegido?

Keki1: La mala.

Shira: Uff! Lo llevo claro...

Keki2: Hola gente!

Keki1: Tienes a mora?

Keki2: Si tranqui, esta bien.

Keki1: Uf menos mal.

Keki2: Bueno sigo yo.

Me enpuja hasta que me caigo de la silla donde estoy sentada y se sienta ella.

Keki2: Ejem... Tu puebra de hoy es RETO O VERDAD, ¿conoces el juego no?

Shira: Claro.

Keki2: Bien, pues vamos a jugar a eso.

Shira: Ok...

Keki2: Reto o verdad shira?

Shira: Verdad, conociendote es mejor no decir reto, seguro que dirias alguna locura...

Keki2: Ok. Entonces has elegido verdad... La pregunta es... ¿Te gusta Diego?

Shira: He cambiado de idea, prefiero reto.

Keki2: De acuerdo, te reto a que digas la verdad.

Shira: n.n Ok...

Keki2: Venga dime.

Shira: ...Tal vez me guste un poquito.

Keki 1 y 2: Ja! Lo sabia!

Ambas nos miramos.

Keki 1 y 2: No me repitas! Uf! Ya empezamos.

Keki1: Bueno, has pasado la prueba.

Keki2: Eso, ya puedes irte y espero que dentro de poco oiga por ahi que tu y Diego sois pareja ;)

Shira: Ok...

Keki 1 y 2: Adios!

Shira: Adios.

* * *

**No ha sido muy largo, lo siento. Bueno, lo que iva a decir: Cuando termine con las entrevistas seguire haciendo ota cosa, una especie de concurso y luego mas cosas y cosas, en resumen, creo que esto nunca se acabara xD, bueno espero que les haya gustado y otra vez pido perdon por las faltas de ortografía. Adios! :D**


	15. Concursoooo! Yeah!

**Concurso:**

Os voy a decir que clases de concursos hay:

- Eliminación de personajes: Van haciendo pruebas y se van llendo, luego cuando queden tres se vota quien es el mejor. Entonces habra un ganador. (Podéis votar en los reviews)

- Reto o verdad: Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe de que va esto no? xD Solo hay una cosita que cambia, en la verdad si se descubre que no era verdad tendra que entrar al cuarto oscuro (Mi terrorífico sotano) y quedarse alli una hora.

- Descubre la escena: Habra una escena de la peli y los personajes tienen que descubrir que dice en ella.

- Lluvia de personajes! : Esto es ,literalmente, una lluvia de persoanjes. Se meten en unas bolas gigantes de plastico (cada cual de su tamaño) y tirarse por un tobogan gigante de agua, cuando llegan abajo tienen que llegar rodando por encima del agua hasta la meta.

Bueeeno, esas son las distintas pruebas. Si teneis alguna idea de alguna otra prueba podeis decirmelo.

En los reviews me deciis cual concurso hacemos primero y me deciis si es buena idea. Una cosa, eliminacion de personajes tendra que ser en mas de un capitulo.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la idea, porfavor poned reviews y decid que quereis que haga primero.

Adiooos :)


End file.
